


Dress Code

by BethLange



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethLange/pseuds/BethLange
Summary: Two little missing scenes from "Suited" by mcicioni
Relationships: Chris Adams & Vin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Dress Code

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mcicioni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcicioni/gifts).



> With the greatest respect to mcicioni, whose fic I loved! Thank you so much for the help and the inspiration!

“..Left,” Chris whispered discreetly into Mr. Zuckerman's ear. He looked pointedly at Vin and then away again, swiftly.

“I beg your..?” Mr. Zuckerman began confusedly before comprehension dawned. “Ah..” he murmured, softly, “..I see.” He fiddled with his tape measure for a moment, coloring a little. “Thank you.”

“What?” Vin asked, eyeing Chris. “What's that you said?”

“Warm out today,” said Chris to the tailor, avoiding those eyes.

“Oh, yes. It certainly is,” said Mr. Zuckerman, hurriedly.

They cleared their throats quietly in unison.

Vin looked from one to the other suspiciously. “Ri-g-ht,” he muttered, under his breath. He threw Chris a glance.

_This ain't over_ , it said.

_Much, much later that day..._

Chris expelled a long, slow breath, relaxing into Vin's warm and lazy embrace. He felt himself beginning to drift beneath the strong steady fingers, as they continued their feather-light strokes across the nape of his neck, never breaking their rhythm.

Sometimes gentle was good.

And Vin was very good at gentle.

“There..” Vin murmured, rolling in closer, the mattress dipping slightly beneath them as he moved. He tangled their legs together, and lowering his head, nipped gently at his companion's near shoulder. He began to rock against Chris. “How's that?” There was a slightly ragged edge to his voice now, as arousal snaked through him.

“Mm..” Chris sucked in a breath and let it out again in a long, shuddering sigh. He turned his head and buried his face in the crook of Vin's neck. “Feels good,” he whispered.

And then all activity ceased.

Chris opened one eye and looked up, only to find Vin staring at him steadily. Those striking blue eyes were intense and there was a little crease between both of his brows.

“What?” Chris said quietly. He rolled back and regarded him, frowning. “Somethin' wrong?”

Vin opened his mouth. And then he closed it again.

“Straight,” he said softly now, smiling. “You're hangin' straight.” And it was clear that he was holding back a grin.

Chris's tried not to choke. “Uh, yeah,” he managed, _not_ looking down. “Guess I am - leastways today.”

His voice was a little unsteady.

“Well, as I understand it,” Vin said, in a reasonable tone, his head propped up on one elbow. “We're a matched pair now, ain't we?”

Chris's nodded slowly,“Guess we are,” he agreed.

But his eyes still widened slightly when Vin reached out a hand.

“Well now,” said Vin, and now he was grinning.. “..since that's the case..” His fingers smoothed their way across Chris's belly, then made their way inexorably downwards. “..then maybe I should even up the score..”

_**And the rest, I blush to confess, is largely unprintable.**_

**Author's Note:**

> Posted with the happy and grateful permission of the original author.


End file.
